a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive touch sensor, a method for fabricating a capacitive touch sensor, and a capacitive touch panel.
b. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional touch panel fabrication process, a metal line fabricated by a screen printing process or a photolithography process is highly visible for a user to influence visual effect. Though such disadvantage may be overcome by narrowing the line width, the line width cannot be narrowed to a great extent due to the limit on the fabrication process. Besides, a metallic bridge structure fabricated by a general photolithography process often has a film thickness of about 0.2 μm-0.3 μm. When the touch panel is subject to an antistatic test, the metal conducting line is liable to be broken at a junction point due to high impedance. In addition, in case the metallic bridge structure and a metallic trace structure are formed by thin film deposition, photolithographic and etching, multiple processes are needed to hence increase the equipment cost and waste of materials. Further, in case a plastic substrate is used as a transparent substrate, because the plastic substrate is typically not durable to ultraviolet light and acidic/alkaline solutions, the plastic substrate is liable to be damaged during the photolithographic and etching processes to result in a low production yield.